Run
by colferdreaam
Summary: anon prompted: Kurt and Blaine are getting married. Before the ceremony, one freaks out and tries to run away, but meets the other one outside. They run away together.


I got prompted this like a month ago but I completely forgot about it, oops! Please review!

* * *

Today was the day. Blaine was finally marrying the love of his life, and he couldn't be more excited even if he wanted to.

If you'd have asked him about a year ago if he thought there was a chance in hell he'd ever win Kurt back, he'd have said no without blinking.

But now...not only had he won Kurt back, he was marrying him - and he couldn't be happier.

"Sam, wake up!" Blaine exclaimed eagerly, shaking his best friend roughly in order to wake him up.

"I'm awake, I'm awake!" Sam groaned into his pillow.

"I'm getting married!"

"I know," Sam chuckled. "You told me a thousand times last night."

"I'm sorry, I'm just…excited."

"No kidding," Sam laughed, rolling onto his back to look at his best friend. "Come on, let's get you looking all handsome."

Blaine scoffed. "Excuse me," he said. "I always look handsome."

"He says first thing in the morning while he has dried up drool by the corners of his mouth and his unnaturally fluffy curls sticking up in a million different places."

Blaine self consciously wiped his mouth with his sleeve and patted his hair down.

"Relax," Sam laughed. "Kurt would find it adorable."

Blaine grinned at the mention of his soon to be husband, jumping out of bed. "Come on!"

They took their time getting ready, Blaine pointing out several times that he needed to look "absolutely perfect" even though Sam couldn't physically do anything more to improve how he looked, and then they were making their way to the reception.

And it suddenly became far too much for Blaine to handle.

People were rushing in and out of the room he was in. This went wrong, we need your opinion on this, a guest is unhappy with the seating chart -

"Stop!" Blaine shouted, the dozens of people in the room freezing in shock. "Can you just…give me a minute."

He phrased it deliberately as a statement rather than a question, running from the room the second the words left his mouth.

He made his way outside to get some fresh air, only to find Kurt sitting on the bench swing at the far end of the patch of grass.

"Kurt?" Blaine said in confusion as he approached his fiancé.

Kurt turned his head away from Blaine as he sat down beside him, sniffling loudly.

"We're not supposed to see each other until we're getting married."

"Oh, who the hell cares?" Blaine asked. "What's wrong?"

Kurt sniffed again turning around to face Blaine, tear tracks covering his cheeks.

"I don't know," he admitted. "I just…we got here and I freaked out. I snuck into the reception and there were just…so many people. And not everyone had even arrived yet. It scared me."

"Why?"

"I guess because…this is our love story, Blaine. It isn't perfect by a long shot, and it nearly fell apart completely more than once - but it's ours. Not theirs. And I just…I don't think I want to share it with them."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Blaine asked ever so softly, reaching out to hold Kurt's hand.

"I didn't want to disappoint you," Kurt shrugged, his face scrunching up a little as another tear left his eye.

"You could never disappoint me, Kurt. Not ever."

"Why are you out here, anyway?" Kurt asked, wiping his eyes with his free hand.

"Same reason as you, I guess," Blaine replied. "I freaked out."

"God," Kurt laughed humourlessly. "We're such idiots."

"Maybe we are too young," Blaine suggested. "Maybe we're not ready for this."

Kurt shook his head. "That's utter crap and you know it," he replied. "Love is love, regardless of age."

"So, what do you wanna do?"

"I can't go back in there," Kurt said truthfully. "But I want to get married, Blaine. God, I want to marry you so badly."

"Let's go get married then,"

"I literally just said -"

"I don't mean in there," Blaine laughed. "Let's just…escape. I can Google places that allow people to elope on such short notice and we can just…run."

"But you want this so badly," Kurt argued. "I know you do."

"Have I always dreamed of a big, romantic wedding? Sure, everybody does. But honestly, when it comes to you I don't care. As long as you're right there with me, and we're both comfortable and happy, I couldn't care less where it is. It could be in the middle of a horses stable for all I care. So let's go and get married."

"Just us?"

"Just us."

"What about everybody inside?"

"I'll text Rachel to tell her we're safe," Blaine assured him. "Other than that its none of their business."

"Okay."

"Yeah?" Blaine smiled.

Kurt nodded. "I love you. I would run with you to Japan if you asked me too."

"I love you, too," Blaine smiled, leaning forward to press a gentle kiss to Kurt's lips. "Come on, my car's in the parking lot. We can text Rachel on the way."

So they ran. And it made them happier than ever.


End file.
